Frozen Soul: Lost Memories And Truths Of The Past
by TacoBeard
Summary: A teen wakes up with no memeories of anything since he was nine. He searches for what he has lost. After moving to Namimori Leonidus' Second chapter will begin, and its not simple at all. M for Violence and Torture in flash backs and thats it. OCxChrome
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I decided to start the prologue of this story due to my extreme bordeness. I tweaked a little bit of my OC which you will see in this fic.

Without Further Wait

-Prologue -

The sun was shining, the birds where chirping, and everyone was happy. It was a perfect day for most, but there was one teen that had a scowl on his face with a contemplative look. He had bloody red hair that slowly became white until it was pure white at the tips, and an eye patch covering his right eye. The eye patch had an X on it that seemed to extend to the scar he had on that eye. His other eye was an almost glowing blood red. He had a yellow metal collar that seemed to have a ring on it. The Rest of him was covered by a pitch black cloak (like organization 13 without the dangly metal)

This boy just woke up in some strange machine and is now out looking for his answers. His last memories where off when he was 9, and he was currently 14. His thoughts were along the lines of:

"Ok so pushing the fact that I woke up 5 years after my last memory, I should probably look around and find out what the newest advances in technology are. Then I need to go find a place to live, and get into a high school. Man this is more work than I could care for, especially since I'm broke."

-Character monologue-

Hi, my names Leonidas, but everyone just calls me Leo. MY story began at the age of 3 when my parents were brutally murdered right in front of my eyes by a certain Vongola. After that day I was on the run, learning to fight back using what the Vongola called "Dying-Will Flames" to escape after the two times I was actually captured. The first time I was captured is when I lost my eye, and the second time they sealed off the use of my original Orange Flames. After then I learned what I overheard from the Vongola, called the "Minus State" and learned to do something no one else could manage. I could create clear flames during that state that I could use to absorb other flames to make mine stronger. Not to mention I could still fight with these flames.

The only things I have from my parents are two rings and a glove. The glove may just seem like it has metal on the knuckles, but when I go into my "Hyper Dying-Will Mode" it changes into an armored gauntlet made of a blue unbreakable metal. One of my rings is on the collar that restricts my power to use my flames, in which I have a gun stored that can use flames as bullets should I run out. My other ring is what allows me to use flames more efficiently.

The Second chapter of my Life began on 1 faithful day when I arrived at Namimori. I found true friends, the truth to my parents' murder, and I was able to find a place I wanted to live in. But my story isn't simple, and it certainly won't be safe for the younger kids so I'll let you judge if this is a story you want to read. Leo signing off~

-Time skip to beginning, not start, of school year in Namimori-

"-SIGH- I guess I'm gonna have to fix up the house later, school starts in an hour. So I should start walking over to see if there's anything I'm gonna have to catch up on."

After walking for around 20 minutes I came across the front gate. I check the time and saw I was too early to be let in so I decided to just set an alarm to my earphones and just take a nap for the next half an hour. When I did wake up it wasn't what I expected. I woke up guarding a tonfa that was just inches from cracking my skull.

"I thought that blatant murder was illegal here in Japan? Not to mention that it's not nice attacking someone who's asleep." After speaking I looked up and couldn't see his face due to the sun. But I saw that he was in the disciplinary squad. I also noticed that there should be sounds since the alarm in my earphones just went off, so why aren't students talking?

"No trespassing or loitering on school property, or I'll bite you to death." Was the simply reply I received.

"Um, firstly -shiver- I don't roll that way dude, secondly I'm off school property, check it, not a single fiber of anything on me is currently touching anything officially purchased by the school, therefore I am on public property. Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk with the headmaster for my first day" At that I simply stood up and walked away. After hearing all the rumors quickly spreading I started to wonder, just who is this Hibari they say I just completely left hanging at the front gate?

-In Class Third-Person-

Everyone in Class was just getting into their seats and gossiping about the new guy that they were supposed to be getting. A certain person was just thinking "I hope he's not involved in the mafia like Gokudera was." Everyone quieted down for the teacher's announcement as she walked in.

"Okay class today we are apparently getting a new student, even though we got another one earlier this month." Turning her head she calls to outside the class room "you can come in now!"

Slowly the door opens and everyone sees a kid coming in with spiky, bloody red hair that seems to be turning white, that has an almost glowing red eye. When he turns around everyone gasps at seeing both the scar and eye patch. He simply smiles and says "Hello everyone, I hope that we can all get to know each other and have a good time. My names Sourureiji Leonidas and I'll be in your class."

-Later that day at Tsuna's House-

Tsuna was trying to study when suddenly Reborn pops right in front of the text book.

"Tsuna the new kid in your class be careful of him."

"Why? He seemed pretty normal and he didn't really do anything to me."

"He's a lot more powerful than you and he also has something against the Vongola"

After a long time discussing what he did they came to the conclusion to stay away from him, but not alert him to the fact he was going to be the next head. But little did they know that just because they stayed away doesn't mean he wouldn't get help from outside to alert him to their presence~

-Ending Omake-

Leo's Money Problems ~Day 1~

"So then let's see, I have a house in Namimori, Japan I could go to but I still need money… Wonder what odd jobs I could do?"

After searching for a while he finally found a very odd but high paying job. After going to the person for instructions he decided it was worth the pay.

He simply had to get a very rare fish that couldn't be caught in America. Not very hard, but the difficulty was that he needed it within a week, and any later and he already had someone going to get one. Then I remembered something very useful to my purposes. I had an all access pass to the Black Market.

After walking up to the man the next day and seeing his face when I gave him around a dozen of the fish, I was very pleased with the bonus. "Now I have the money to buy food, but I still need money for a plane to go to Japan."

-END-

A/N so how did you guys like the prologue? I thought that it was pretty good for being around 1.1k words. Now if you guys could, I'd like you to criticize my work. They other chapter will get increasingly longer as long as I have the time, but update will also get more strewn out with each update since my school is starting soon and I have to go to a new one for reasons.

Also just as a little warning the story is gonna change a little in that fact that Chrome will not be "obsessed" with Mukuro but just respect him. I plan on having Chrome with my OC since Tsuna is obviously crushing on Kyoko. Also how long should the chapters be? I know I'm increasing the length each time, but I need somewhere to stop unless you want a 4 month long wait for 100k worded chapter.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, I NEED THE CRITICISM TO ACHIEVE GREATER HEIGHTS AND ASCEND INTO A SUPER SAIY- wait what? I mean- ASCEND INTO A SUPER WRITER.

Yeah that works…

TACOBEARD OUT


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah I know it took a while to upload, but going to a new school and adjusting has been draining. On a more important note I forgot to mention something last chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original ideas. All other concepts do not belong to me. But I do have a very shiny computer.

The Key is as follows:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Under breath/whisper/mouthing"_

_**Shade Thinking**_

"**Shade talking"**

_STORY START~_

-1 day before Ryohei's fight-

On the roof of Namimori there was a certain bloody haired teen reminiscing about his time in Namimori~

_It's a nice day, the sun is shining, the clouds are fine, and my nutrition pills didn't go down the wrong way. It has been around a month since I arrived and I already found out things I didn't think would be true. I also managed to get myself in trouble a little. Still who would have guessed I would release __**Him**__, and even more so that __**He**__ didn't kill anyone under his "orders."_

-Flashback 2 days after arriving at Namimori-

"-Sigh- can't believe that I had to go through 2 pharmacies to find my prescription nutrition pills." A blood red with white tipped hair sighed out as he was walking down an alley-way back to his house. He had walked somewhere between 4-5 miles just to get to the first pharmacy and then another 3 to get to the one they directed him to. All in all it was going to be a long 7-8 mile walk home. His depressing thoughts where suddenly interrupted when he saw some girl in what looked like a green army uniform with a skirt and purple pineapple shaped hair style being shoved into a wall as she was holding what looked like random junk food. There were three tall guys behind him but none of them had any feature that particularly stood out.

"Hey, guys may I ask what you are doing to this young lady?"

"She stepped in our turf so we were going to ruff her up a little_, or maybe a lot_"

"Wouldn't that mean I would have to be ruffed up as well?"

After putting up a look of contemplation he suddenly smirked very sinisterly, and looked at his three "goons" as he nodded. _**Did you really have to do that? **__Hmmm. Well considering I have the morals between us I guess, yes, I did. __** Fine but if they start to fight I get to kill them. **__ Um, I guess I could let you out on the line that you don't do anything permanent. Just remember to not do anything that could be traced back to me. __** BAH, you always ruin my fun, but whatever it's your rules.**_

Returning back to reality he realized he was surrounded. After quickly assessing the situation he decided to warn them just in case. "Ummm, not that your weak or anything, but if you attack me I might break some of your bones, just a warning." Of course all he got were laughs and the girl mouthing "_why are you helping me?"_ like he was some crazy idiot. Well technically he was but he would never admit it. Just as they starting to move in suddenly the teen started to smile in such a way it made them all falter for a moment. During that time he looked up and they suddenly noticed that his eyes had changed. Instead of the warm, almost glowing red, it was now a sinister purple as darkness started to overtake his eye.

"**Well since I warned you so nicely you all will have plenty of time to learn manners in the hospital."**

After that He laughed maniacally as he proceeded to punch each of them so hard in the stomach they all passed out. As he walked up to the leader, laughing all the time, he kept taking steps back until he hit a dumpster. The next thing the guy saw was black.

"**-phew- Well I guess you can take over Leo…**Yeah, yeah gosh you could've been more peaceful with those punches, I think I see them coughing up blood."

During that entire exchange the girl seemed to just stare at him as if he was a miracle. She only snapped to reality after he walked up and started to pick up some of the groceries she had dropped down onto the floor after being shoved. When she suddenly jumped after he waved his hand in front of her face he immediately jumped back like she was going to lash out at him. After a couple of seconds he relaxed and the two suddenly found themselves staring very intently at the wall or floor.

"Um, I realize that was kind of strange but would you mind keeping that a secret?"

Receiving a small nod he decided to ask her something to make it less awkward. "My names Leonidas, What's yours?" After what seemed like her hesitating, she finally answered.

"Chrome…Dokuro."

-Flashback end-

_Yeah, that was definitely weird; especially since I swear she wouldn't stop blushing while I was picking her groceries up… at least I think they were groceries. Still why did he mention something about "my rules" or whatever. I really need to get in touch with him. Then again there was that weird experience about a week ago, with that guy with the sword._

-Flashback to about a week ago-

Looking over his shoulder he suddenly heard sounds of battle, and since he was currently bored out of his mind, he decided to go and check out what was happening. _Man, I wonder what's going on; I hope the Vongola aren't still after me. It is just a _little_ peculiar to have bloody red hair with white tips._ After walking for around 2 minutes I finally arrived to one of the weirdest scenes I could ever imagine. There was some weirdo with long white hair and wearing some kind of black uniform fighting off… um… I think his name was Yamamoto and Gokudera with Tsuna seemingly being under cover with some blond guy giving him what I believe to be the Vongola rings… which meant… _awww crap, I think I might need to be a little more secretive. Oh well may as well make an entrance. _

After walking up right up to where Tsuna and the blonde kid were, I sat down as quietly as possible and decided to scare them a little. "So, who are we hiding from?" At the sound of my voice suddenly the blonde kid decided to cut my head off, with his dagger…blade…triangle thingy. Unluckily for him his blade had flames charged into it, so that it would not kill me most likely, so when it hit me and the fire seemed to be sucked into my eye patch he was visibly surprised. "Um… so does that mean you're hiding from them, or are you just a jerk and decided to incapacitate me for the fun of it?" Instantly Tsuna seemed a little scared but the blond kid appeared to recognize me somehow and stood defensively while the white-haired guy suddenly noticed me. The blond kid and white haired guy just stared for a second before I decided to speak.

"Do you guys know me or something, because I swear neither of you are friends with me on facebook, and I definitely have never met either of you." Silence didn't follow very closely since the white haired guy decided to speak.

"You're that guy that's been on the run from my group for 5 years! How wouldn't I know you?" After that the blonde guy decided he wanted to put his 2 cents in.

"You're Leonidas; apparently you've enrolled in Namimori to assassinated Tsuna-dono according to our information." He said matter-of-factly.

I instantly gave a puzzled look and simply stated "I don't know who you people are, except No-Good Tsuna over there, and I certainly don't plan on killing anyone. I've been in a coma since I was 9, till around 2 months ago."

At my words Tsuna seemed a little confused but relieved that I wasn't going to kill him, but the other two were still on guard. _ Well now that I know that Tsuna is the Tenth I may be able to get information from him on my parents, and it seems that the blonde kid is a member of the Vongola. Just fan-fricking-tastic that I decided to get into this mess._

Blonde decided to speak up "But our information states that you've been staying distant from Tsuna-dono in school, which hints towards disliking him." At that the guy with white hair seemed to lose interest in Tsuna and talked "If you're here to kill him, that's fine but wait until after the Ring Conflict."

Looking even more puzzled I said "Um, the reason I stay distant from him is, he doesn't really have a good reputation, and I don't actively try to make friends. Still trying to figure some stuff out. As for the assassination suspicion, the only reason I know he is the Tenth is because I just saw you handing him the rings. Next is what is the ring conflict? If it's just some pointless tournament can I watch?" After hearing my explanation Basil seemed to lower his guard, and Tsuna seemed embarrassed by his reputation. However, the white haired guy smiled when he heard that I wanted to watch. "Seeing the smile I'm guessing your gonna let me watch right?" He nodded but just stayed there, which made basil raise his guard. "And you wanna fight me don't you?" once again he nodded. "In that case I will refer to my friend the smoke bomb." I pulled out my handy-dandy smoke bomb and threw it at the white haired guy. He expectedly cut it but the most surprising thing to him was the fact it had circuitry on the inside, everyone instantly turned to me and saw I had another smoke bomb that exploded. When the smoke was clear all they saw was a strange clear flame scorching the floor where I stood~

-Flashback End-

_ That was definitely a strange experience. And after that it seems like their all skipping school. Whatever their probably just training for that "Ring conflict" or whatever. Hmmm, I wonder if Tsuna has a HDWM, and if their gonna teach him about the Minus State. Well whatever, I remember getting a letter from someone that told me where and when the first fight was going to be, and it I think its tomorrow. I guess I'll just skip school then, after all I'm gonna want to get a lot of rest since I might be up all night._

Suddenly the bell that signals the end of lunch rings across the school and everyone goes in to continue class.

-The next day, at night, right after the match for the sun ring started-

Everyone was watching intently ready to start a fierce fight when suddenly they saw a beam of clear fire raining down right after the entrance to the school. Everyone stared intently as a figure in a black cloak dropped out off the sky, the beam appearing to come from a strange gun. After the figure somehow put the gun inside of a ring on his neck he removed the hood, revealing a slightly sweating Leonidas. Waiting for him to talk, when suddenly he decided to speak.

"Tell me I didn't miss the fight, please!" He cried out in an almost panicked voice.

After hearing that, almost everyone facepalmed or fell down.

-End-

Yeah a cliff hanger. I just wanted to state that the chapter itself is around 500 words longer then the last one, so I'll just keep trying to get 500 more words each chapter.

Now I've had an idea pop into my head when I was thinking off final fantasy XIII. Should I make Leonidas able to use a blade? As in create a blade of pure Minus/Sky Flames from his gun? He won't learn any styles or anything but he will have "Techniques" that may take me a while to think off. Also I was thinking of something else that I am sure will be included. Leonidas will use soft flames for Minus and Sky, But **Shade** will use hard flames. Also just as something for you guys to look forward to and speculate, **Shade** will be explained more and more as the series going on. But the purple eyes will not be something that will be and always. If **Shade** is in full control his eyes will be blue. Since he was following "rules" it was partially under Leonidas' control and therefore the eyes were purple. IF you want more back story then you're just gonna have to wait. I plan on updating at least once a month, because my teachers already gave me a couple of long term assignments. However if I do only update once a month it will be LONG. If I update multiple times, it will most likely be once a week and follow the +500 words rule. Hope you all are enjoying reading this as I'm enjoying writing this!

Don't Forget To Review :D

EDIT: Replys to reviews:

Belphegor's Aijin: Well in concept yes, he does have a X/I glove and one of Xanxus' gloves. The difference is that his gun will not be used as his primary source of flight, and neither will his glove, because he will be getting something… interesting in the future. Also he only has one of each, instead of 2, and his gun just looks like an orange Desert Eagle, cause I think Deagles are awesome. His glove also looks almost nothing like the X/I gloves, you could probably associate it better with a knights gauntlet, but with some longer nails so that it has slashing power. He won't be able to do the whole turning flames to ice, because it seems like only people with the Vongola Leaders can do it. I don't think he would have heard a method to do it, because he learns everything from rumors or when he was captured and could hear them talking.

Thanks for the complement, and the best part about having an OC in the storyline is that I can have him go off and do his own thing if I think I need to develop his character a bit more, especially with his lack of memory. There will be other OC's that are important to his past, and also a couple of character that already exist also will be involved with him. He will be doing things during the down time for other people, and I also plan on him going off on his own thing during the future arc. I might create a poll for his box weapon, because there aren't any Minus Flame boxes.

Well that's all for your post-update edit. All other review will be replied to next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: well this came out late… sorry about that. I scrapped this chapter a couple of times because it wasn't coming out well. So I took a break from writing for a little while and then I came back to it. Just because Leonidas is sort of an enigma, I'll write a little sort of bio here:

_**Leonidas**_

_**Age: 14 (that's the age everyone else is in KHR right? If not then he's their age.)**_

_**Birthday: August 19. True birthday unknown, but this day something always seems to happen to him so he decides it must be special.**_

_**Personality: Unstable. Can be extremely happy or extremely sad depending on how his day starts. Cracks jokes in the middle of battles, and as Shade he's completely insane and bloodthirsty. Also due to him hiding out in America and Britain for a while he tends to forget to add honorifics and mix in English when he's fighting. Knows almost nothing about love.**_

_**Things that make him stick out: Always wears a long sleeve on his left arm, high collars, doesn't take shirt off to swim, has eye patch over right eye with a scar. Almost glowing red eye, with Blood red hair turning into white. Always wears his glove over his left arm. Can lose anything at any time except his most valuable belongings.**_

_**Likes: anime and manga, his friends, the truth, people who protect their friends**_

_**Dislikes: Shade, most of the Vongola, lies, people who would throw away everything to gain power.**_

_**Relatives: none living that he knows of. Has someone that he thinks of as a sister.**_

So if you guys think that the bio is good, I might do it with other OCs that I make.

Anyways this chapter may seem a tiny bit weird, since really it's all a flashback and timeskip. Some of you might wonder "where's the ring conflict?" well nothing changes during the fights, so I decided "why make you reread the manga and instead give you back-story and actually new stuff?" Though I will say the beginning of the mukuro fight is slightly different, and will be recapped in an omake later. Also if someone could tell me the timeline for the series, because I have a special chapter in mind for Leonidus' birthday if it's during the storyline. Also you guys I've been getting a lot of inspiration for a whole lot of stuff, so I have an important message at the end.

"Talking"

"**Shade talking**"

_Thinking_

_**Shade thinking**_

Technique

Well let's start the story shouldn't we?

-Story Start-

One the roof of a certain building, a teen was currently having a mental battle over an important matter. Calling his sister for the first time in 5 years. Her name was Elizabeth and she wasn't really his sister, but she was the closest he had to one. He still remembered how he had met her and her family… her rich family.

-Flashback-

It was dark, as expected of the time of night. Off in the distance of a sandy beach was a small boat, with a single sail and a cloaked figure who looked to be around 5 or 6 with a seemingly glowing red eyes. A storm was currently tossing the boat in numerous ways, and in something close to instinct, lightning was dodged barely by the figure. However, the figures luck did not last as just when it stopped moving he suddenly remembered something imperative to his survival. _ Aren't I standing on a WOODEN boat!_ At this very time the boat comically lit on fire while the figure ran around panicking. In a matter of seconds he was sinking with only two thoughts left in his mind _Why didn't I ever learn how to swim! Is this really how I'm going to die?__** I hope not I haven't killed enough to be satisfied! **_Where the last things in the figure mind before darkness took hold.

-Timeskip about 12 hours to noon. (inside of flashback)-

Stirring into consciousness I became aware that I was in dry cloths that felt actually comfy. I also took note that I could hear the sounds of a workplace, though it was muffled meaning I was in a different room. Then I sat up and took survey around the room to find it was actually a rather lavish room. I examined the rather expensive looking furniture before a single though ran through my head and became vocalized. "HOLY CRAP! I'M NOT DEAD!" After hearing my outburst someone stepped in with a slightly relieved and slightly concerned expression. Quick;y noticing the purple hair all I could do was slowly back myself into a wall, getting a shocked expression, before finally realizing this wasn't who I though it was. After calming down I finally noticed the person in front of me looked to be around ten or twelve and as a girl. Then I very quickly realized I was still in what I was wearing before I sunk-minus the cloak of course which was on a coat rack.

"May I ask what your name is? Also your age, birthday, reason for your apperant sinking, and why you have so many scars?" She asked, splitting the silence with her excited voice which turned concerned at the last two.

"My name is Leonidas Sourureiji, age 5, I honestly don't know my birthday, lightning are jerks, and if I told you that you might be hunted by the mafia."

At first she just stared blank for a second registering everything I had before exclaiming "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO WITH THE MAFIA!" At the very end of her statement suddenly felt like their were crosshairs aimed at my lungs, heart, and brain, which I decided to be ready to dodge, but still seem like I wasn't a threat.

"I'm hunted by the most powerful one in existence, they killed by parents three years ago, and they put this collar on me sealing my most powerful combat abilities. Now that 20 questions is over I will humbly leave this residence so I won't be a bother to you and your families existence." Was my simple and calm reply.

Just when I was about to leave after picking everything up, I heard her whisper something I had never heard before. "Wait, say here. At least for a little while, I can't leave someone as young as you to go and die after being in my protection. It would haunt me forever. My name is Elizabeth Stein" Thus Started the beginning of my next 2 years of life.

- flashback end-

After that I stayed with the stain family for 2 years, making me 7, I said my farewells. Of the most tearful to see me leave was Elizabeth, and as a parting gift she gave me two things. Her houses number, and some money so I could make it through without having to steal or anything like that. I caused a ton of incidents that put the family in danger, so after they started becoming more frequent I decided it was my time to leave. Those are for another time though, since someone picked up the phone.

"May I ask how you know this number sir or madam?" Was the greeting I received from a voice that sounded both old and cautious at the same time.

"You should know old man, your daughter gave me this number around 7 years ago. Miss me?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"-loud sound of fightning then phone getting placed in someones hand- Leo is it really you?" A familiar feminine voice said, laced with both worry and hope.

"Who else has the guts to call your dad an old man?" Yeah I call him old, even if hes only around 30 he still sounds like hes 80.

"Wow it really is you… why haven't you called in 5 years? We all thought that you were either dead or got captured!" Accusation just seething off of her at the last sentence.

"Wait I didn't call for five years? DAMMIT! I was hoping you knew what happened…"

"Um Leo what are you talking about?" She was very confused by this point, seeing as how after not calling for 5 years then suddenly spouting nonsense would do that to a person.

"Yeah I kinda can't remember a thing about the past 5 years, I've only been able to remember up to 5 years before around a month ago. So I was kind of hoping that I had called you and told you some things… well its good to talk to you but I have to get back to studying. Apperantly I'm some kind of "genius" just cause I'm taking college courses in junior high. Sayonara!" And then I quickly hung up to avoid the surprised scream that would follow. Life was looking up for me if I could just stop attracting danger!

-secret training room-day of last battle-

The training room was just a plain square of Black. The only two sources of color were me and the bright yellow door. Now the first thing I thought of when I found this place was simply "Why the hell do my parents have something like this in the house I was supposed to grow up in!" After careful inspection I noted that the place wasn't used at all, which meant either they were planning on training me, or they never knew. Chalking it up to they never knew I decided to visit later, and later is now. The first thing I needed to do was test how strong the walls where, and how much noise it would release. That led to the current scene: Me yelling my face off while shooting the wall rapidly with my flames.

However, by this point I had completely forgot about testing the walls sound. Why, you ask? The walls wouldn't break. Not even a tiny crack, and I had been hammering at it since I woke up at 5 A.M. It was currently 6 A.M. of the next day. You can imagine I was frustrated at this point. Even Shade was afraid of me, and that has only happened twice before. Once when I threatened to cut of his ability to manifest, the other when he agitated me for 3 whole days. Sufficient enough to say I was having a great time releasing my frustration on the wall but as all things do, it came to an end when I realized I had skipped 3 meals. That was bad, if I don't have my nutrition pill, I get really agitated whenever seeing food. After a short mental debate I decided to give it a rest and head out to eat my pills. That's when it finally dawned on me. I missed the last day of the fight. The climax, finale, best fucking part. And I missed it.

-During the fight between Tsuna and Xanxus-

Everyone was watching carefully as Tsuna absorbed the flames from the X-gun. "Zero Point Breakth-" Tsuna was suddenly interrupted be a blood curdling scream from the person they expected to be there but wasn't but it was also laced with a similar but warped voice.

"**!"**

"!

-Story End -

Omake: I think you broke Leo.

Time: during the time when chrome wouldn't eat, and instead of getting Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru got Leo to do it. Mainly because the only two people that don't know they like each other are themselves.

_Why am I doing this again?___I was carrying a tray full of American food that I had been convinced to make. Mainly because of the fact it seemed to match what chrome used to eat. I could already see her door down the hall. _**Simple. It's because you have a crush on chrome and you couldn't say no to Kyoko and Haru after they said she wouldn't eat.**__Shut up please._

I decided knocking first would be okay… until after the third time and getting not even a sound. I heard a door open so I guessed she was just coming to get the door so I decided to wait a little. After getting extremely annoyed I decided force would be required. _**No shit Sherlock.**_ After that comment I was sufficiently angry enough to smash down the door. SO I smashed down the door to see… Chrome changing with a extreme blush. It took me around 5 seconds to register what just happened, before I robotically put down the tray of food, somehow repaired the door, and walked away.

-Time skip to after Choice-

"Hey Leo, any reason for when you were acting so zoned out a little while back?" Tsuna asked.

The only response he got was me and Chrome heavily blushing.

Omake END

A/N: So I was wondering you guys, since I get bored if I focus on one thing to long, if I should make 1 or 2 other stories. They won't overtake this one, but I have a whole lot of inspiration for other anime storys. That way if I lose inspiration on this story I have others you can read and I can upload to so you people don't get bored while I brainstorm for this one. If I do make them, expect chapter to pop up when I don't update with this story. Also the list of anime I have idea for are:

Is-Infinite Stratos: if I do this expect me to chose one girl and she'll be paired with Leonidas. His IS will probably be easy to picture if I tell you this: Gundam 00 seven sword/g. Only all the non-giant swords will be varying katana able attack using the elements. TO make it so he isn't super godly, he doesn't know how to use any, and can only use 1 at a time. And the two swords supposed to attach to the GN drives will instead just be attached to the 00 raisers wing binders, which will be there instead of the drives because I think the drives look kinda weird with the two giant swords.

Negima: expect only a small group of maybe 5-6 of the girls. Can't steal everyone from Negi eh? Also his background and powers will warp to work with the story.

Naruto: I have two ideas for this one, either have him come in instead of sai, or have him introduced after the Pein battle. When he comes in regardless ill have him have a relationship with a civilian Chrome, because I can't see him with any of the current females in Naruto. The relationship will not be a growing one but an existing one, and it will probably be a part of the story, and will also be shown a lot instead of almost never. The main change is that im imputing a mafia into the Naruto storyline, which everyone will know due to taking care of mafia will be C-S ranked based on the person. He will still use his Dying Will Flames, but itll be turned into jutsu, probably being either Sky flame and Minus Flame styles. Oh, and yes they will be kekkei genkai so don't expect a naruto running around with fire at his fingertips. He also wont be godly, but he certainly will be strong. Thinking about whether the Vongola will be imported but if you guys say so I will.

Fairy Tail: If I do this it will be a single person pairing and with Chrome because I can't see any of the characters in Fairy Tail being a match for Leonidus' somewhat murderous nature as Shade. Also Leonidus' Flames will be a Lost Magic. They will have the same properties, only thing im changing will be that his magical power will only either exhaust or lower when his Dying Will falters, and will increase when his Dying Will strengthens.

-Man: he will have 2 innocences. One will be the one that give him his powers, the other will allow him to use them. So a Parasite and a Equipment. He won't get the equipment till a little after Crown Clown appears, so he won't exactly be able to effectively use many. Hell be introduced as someone who met up with Allen during his trip to The Order.

Incase people like Chrome, like me, I will say that If you guys really want me her to be paired up or just simply in those stories, I will say that when I put up a poll for the pairings that have not been decided Chrome will be put up, or if the total number of votes don't satisfy me, then chrome is my default. Also I will probably be putting this up on a poll for deciding, AFTER my current poll goes down, but if you guys don't want to wait for the 14th of next month, just place you vote on which 2 stories you want me to do in the reviews. If any of them get more then, id say around 3 considering the amount of reviews I've gotten since the beginning of the fic… seriously guys, I don't mind an anonymous review just as long as its constructive. And last time I check this story had over 100 hits, so why is it only having 2 reviews, from the same person? If you have questions then ill answer without spoilers. Also even if it is as simple as "you should have had X instead of Y at A in the story" or "it flows well, but X ruined the flow" it still helps. FYI this chapter is give or take 3k words including this A/N. It's a little short but working on just one project sort of bores me, so that's why I gave those ideas to vote on.

Note: This chapter may seem a little to timeskip and segment heavy, but that's because these are pretty much all fragments of what I liked from the scrapped copies. I try not to do something like this, but I wanted to be sure you guys didn't have to wait more than a month for any news from me.


End file.
